


Surf's Up III: Kekoa's Fulfillment

by WriterofBliss



Category: Surf's Up (2007)
Genre: F/M, Part III, Sequel, Surf's Up - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofBliss/pseuds/WriterofBliss
Summary: Part 3 in my Surf's Up headcanon.
Relationships: Cody Maverick/Lani Allikai, Kekoa Maverick/Trevor Evans
Kudos: 2





	1. Kekoa Maverick, Daughter of Cody and Lani Maverick

“So, Kekoa, what is your opinion on the whole surfing thing?”

Sitting and turning her head quizzically, she starts with: “Surfing is a big deal to me, especially because my parents love it so much. I was pretty much raised to surf. I felt like it was my religion, that’s how much I know about it.”

“But how do you feel about it?”

“Overall, not too bad, but I don’t think that I love it as much as Mom and Dad do.”

“How do you think they would feel about you saying that?”

“Hmm, they would be muddled a bit.”

“What was it like to surf for the first time?”

“Let’s see, for me, the first time surfing was quite scary. The ground felt unstable when I was standing on the board. But at least my great uncle Zeke gave me some pointers. Mom and Dad’s were too vague to me.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Can’t you believe it, Cody? Our daughter’s being part of a movie like us?” Lani asked her husband, laying her head on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, and we get to be in one after seventeen years. I actually thought we were done with is,” Cody said, kind of losing his spirit. 

“Oh, lighten up, sweetie. This is huge for Kekoa. You never know what will come of this film they’re making.”


	2. Trevor Evans, Son of Tank Evans

“Surfing? Dad did make a big deal of it, especially when I was around him. But I never cared for it as much as he did,” said Trevor. 

“What else did your father show you about surfing?” one of the directors asked. 

“Is to watch out for the ladies; they’ll walk all over you. Or you’d fall head over heels for them...like... that one there...” He started smiling and losing focus. The cameras turned to show who he was salivating at. It was Kekoa. She just got out of the water after a surfing session with Chicken Joe, who raised her like he was her uncle. 

“Oh, her? That’s Kekoa Maverick. You don’t want to cross her father.”

“Come on. He can’t be tougher than my father, can he?”


End file.
